


This Heart Of Mine ( I Pledge)

by seasonwind



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Other, Stucky - Freeform, 性轉, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonwind/pseuds/seasonwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>平行世界，在這個世界中，Bucky是名為Jamie Belinda Barnes的女性。<br/>電影中的部分事件仍會發生，但時間順序和事件內容未必與原作相同。<br/>本人並不擁有Marvel公司旗下所屬角色和情節的任何相關權利。<br/>【警告】<br/>OOC大概有，另外，第一回的情節包含一筆帶過的未成年（14歲以下）性愛，且有原創角色和主角戀愛的情節，不能接受者請慎入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_那兒雨水將洗去他們淚頰上的鹽漬。  
──Ingmar Bergman,"The Seventh Seal"_

也許他應該承認Tony Stark的那句玩笑話並非一派胡言，他對白衣天使情有獨鍾，對她們的其中一個。所以當Natasha建議他和隔壁的護士小姐約會，他雖沒有答應，也沒找藉口拒絕，只是沉默以對。  
因為他仍渴望白衣天使，她們的其中一個，最好的一個。  
她沒能活到這個時代，而他思念她猶如思鄉，當他在走道上向剛值夜班回來的Kate打招呼時，當他開口問Kate要不要借用他的洗衣機時。  
那是一種刻骨的懷舊之情，想要在現在複製已不復重現的往日。  
每當他這麼做時，內心都泛起一股小小的罪惡感。這是雙重之罪，對過往的褻瀆和對今日的輕蔑，但他情不自禁。  
這不公平。Steve Rogers在床上想，半蜷著身體，像個昏昏欲睡的孩童，顫抖著，他的手在胯間上下滑動，腦海裡都是Jamie Belinda Barnes。  
這不公平，他不該在她死了這麼多年還放不開她，還不想放開她。

＊

他仍然渴望著。  
像夜空期盼星斗，像河床期盼水流。

＊

她大他一歲，彼此的家相距兩條街，一直到她12歲為止，他們總是一起走路上下學；她的姑姑就住在Steve家樓下。  
他們相識於Steve 5歲時。那天下午Jamie坐在Steve家公寓門口的階梯上，雙手交叉抱著膝蓋，看著他為了一隻站不起來的小貓和另一個男孩爭執，紋風不動，靜默有如雕像。  
她的父親正在樓上，為了借錢和自家姊妹吵得不可開交，整條街都能聽到叫罵聲，然後是混雜著髒話的尖叫。沒有人關心這點，他們自己也是類似爭吵中的主角，有他們自己的生活要操煩。  
Jamie的雙手環繞得更緊了一些。  
當Steve被對方推倒在地上，她突然衝到那個男孩後面，扯著頭髮將他拉開。對方伸手抓住Jamie的手腕，把她曳倒在地上。  
「婊子！」他破口大罵，舉起手來便要打她。  
Jamie毫不害怕，一腳將那男孩踢倒，接著翻身坐在對方腹部上，朝他臉部重重揮了好幾拳。  
「別欺負他，有種和我打。」她站起身來，狠狠地說，像個最凶狠的混蛋。然而她的眼眶泛紅，聲音中有種對於自己無能為力的憤怒，讓Steve想要保護她，雖然他才是那個剛剛被她保護的人。  
「妳還好嗎？」他在那個被揍的男孩哭哭啼啼地走開後，問她道。  
「你是笨蛋嗎？」她反問他，「他比你高也比你壯，你幹嘛和他過不去？」  
「因為那是不對的，」他一臉認真地回答道，「欺負小動物是不對的。」  
Jamie「哦」了一聲，揚著頭，瞇起眼睛看著他，語氣裡充滿嘲諷，「你是個正義的英雄。」  
Steve猜想她很不高興。她在父親怒氣沖沖地走出公寓大門時，踏著重重的步伐跟著他離開，沒有對Steve說再見，彷彿永遠不會再回來。  
然而從第二天起，她開始在每天早上出現在Steve家樓下，等他一起上學；開始出現在Steve的每場街頭戰役。  
Steve不知道Jamie是怎麼辦到的，但她就是有辦法在Steve陷入麻煩時出現在那兒，無論是當他因仗義直言惹怒其他男孩，或是當他氣喘發作。  
如果說這個世界上有守護天使，Steve相信他的天使叫Jamie Barnes。  
她糾正他的稱呼，「叫我Bucky，我的朋友都叫我Bucky，我父親才叫我Jamie。」  
Steve同樣不知道為什麼她有這樣一個和女孩子不相稱的綽號，但他知道Jamie不喜歡她的父親。  
於是他只叫她Bucky。

＊

Steve的父親在他出生前一個月離開了人世，而Bucky的父親則在妻子離家出走後，將剩下的人生投入了收入與工時不成正比的工作和酒精之中。  
他是個好人（Steve不確定這點，但Bucky說他是好人），然而酒精腐壞了他好的那部份，加深了他的憤怒和抑鬱。當他的怨氣無處發洩，便對女兒拳打腳踢。  
她會逃跑、會反擊，但她從來沒贏過，這是一場她贏不了的仗。  
有次他把她打得如此嚴重，令她一個星期都上不了學。  
Steve幫忙把學校的功課拿給她。他站在Bucky的床前，她臉上青一塊紫一塊，右眼浮腫，嘴角破裂，看起來活像被車撞過的小動物。Steve看不到她身體上的傷，只覺得自己胃痛如絞。  
「他不能這樣對妳，沒有一個父母應該這樣對自己的小孩。」  
她瞪著他，「天啊，聽著，Steve，這不干你的事，我自個兒能處理。」  
一切恢復原狀。她會完好如初幾個星期，然後再度滿身傷痕。  
Steve對此束手無策，就像Bucky對他的體弱多病束手無策一樣。

＊

12歲之後，在和男生打架時，Bucky漸漸佔不了上風。但那些曾在小學時代被她痛毆，因此嘲笑她沒有媽媽和沒有小雞雞的男孩們，對她的態度開始不同以往。他們彷彿不約而同地，在同一個時間點，領悟到她生得漂亮。  
對Steve而言，這讓事情更好也更壞。  
那些男孩有的為了接近她，開始對他稱兄道弟；儘管耐性難以持久，這些人之中的幾個卻也替他解過幾次圍。  
更多男孩認為他不該總是在她身邊，佔據她太多的注意力，恐嚇他離她遠點。

事後想來他們的醋意不算完全找錯對象，因為Steve確實得到過Bucky，在他11歲的暑假。  
他們沒考慮過這種事是否該與愛有關，他們只是──那個高溫難耐的午後，兩個人待在Steve的房裡，迫不及待地想為Bucky即將升上中學做些大人做的事。

她一邊解著自己襯衫的釦子，一邊嘻嘻笑著，神色有些緊張。  
「你要和我一起做這件事嗎？因為如果我要做這種事，我希望你是第一個。」她說。  
他紅著臉點頭，於是她給了他一個非常純潔的吻，還有她自己。  
（就像無數成長於布魯克林街區的孩童，他們的父母太為生活操心，或太過忙著糟蹋自己，沒有時間和心力告訴孩子該做什麼，不該做什麼。他們總是自行摸索。）

Steve不在意別人怎麼對他。因為如果說有什麼是他生命中的定理，就是其他人總有一天會離開，但是Bucky會留下來。  
那時候他從不曾覺得與她疏遠，但也不曾覺得彼此親暱有如情侶。她曾半開玩笑地說上天沒有給她兄弟姊妹，所以給了她Steve作為彌補。  
Bucky始終想當姊姊。  
他們像是沒有血緣的姊弟。

＊

他能說出自己一生中最愛的時刻：1936年7月4日下午7點03分。  
準確到分鐘。

＊

Steve喜歡繪畫。一部分是因為當跑步是一項有可能致命的活動時，一個人的興趣便不得不朝靜態發展；另一部分是因為他喜愛它那種跳脫時間拘束的特質。  
一張畫能留住眼前的情景，重現記憶中的情景，描繪想像中的情景。  
對他來說，那像是在捕捉永恆。  
Bucky喜歡音樂。她有一副好嗓子，在朋友相聚時為他們歌唱流行的曲調，在Steve難以入眠時為他哼唱搖籃曲。  
她喜歡音樂，因為那是時間的藝術，每個音符出現在正確的點上，維持正確的長度，然後一曲終了，杳然消逝。

＊

上了高中之後，Bucky嘗試教他跳舞。  
她跳得很好，教學也有耐性，然而Steve總是對不上她的腳步，不是太快，就是太慢。  
挑戰多次後，Bucky放棄了教會Steve跳舞的想法。  
對於這件事她的評論是，「反正不會跳舞又不會死。」

＊

1935年，Steve墜入了情網，對一個黑髮藍眼，名叫Helena Russell的女孩。  
他每個週末在學校圖書館的借書櫃台打工，而她固定在週六下午3點到4點之間出現，穿著公主袖的白襯衫，綠色格紋A字裙，頭髮上繫著紅絲帶，走到櫃檯前，用最溫柔的聲音對他說「嗨，Steve」，然後把書放到桌上，抽出借書卡，寫上自己的名字和借書日期。  
每當她走近時，他便覺得自己的心被一陣溫暖的微風輕輕托起，難以言喻。不像其他女生（「其他女生」並不包含Bucky。Bucky不是世界上任何一個女生，Bucky就是Bucky），他們總有話聊，有共同的興趣；Helena和他一樣喜歡印象派（她喜好Degas，Steve偏愛Cassatt），以及T. S. Eliot。  
他想更靠近Helena，想問她願不願意和他一起出去，看一場畫展，或一部電影，可是──  
「可是？」Bucky挑了挑眉，問道。  
「我是說──她很好，而我一直不受歡迎，我不知道自己是不是──」  
「別傻了，Steven Grant Rogers，你配得上最好的。」她不以為然地說，「下次見到她，直接約她出去，千萬不要在交往前寫情書，太土氣了。」

Steve想了一會兒，決定不照Bucky說的做。他寫了一封文情並茂的情書，講述和Helena一起分享藝術心得的快樂，最後寫上，「妳願意和我一起去布魯克林美術館嗎？」然後在她又來借書時，將信夾入書內。  
下個星期，Helena來到圖書館，把那封信遞還給他，信封上多了一行字，「什麼時候？」

＊

那一年，Bucky正和她的第三任男友Jack交往（她的前兩段戀情都不太長久。因為到最後，她的男友們都不喜歡Steve，而她不喜歡他們不喜歡Steve）。  
他們很快就和Helena變得熟稔。有時這兩對情侶會一起出去約會，通常Steve會被認為是他們其中某人的弟弟，而Bucky或Helena則被認為和Jack是一對，這時Helena會認真地聲明自己是Steve的女友。

Bucky在一旁看著Steve和Helena，覺得他們很班配。

＊

有時候，Steve會在黃昏時和Helena去布魯克林大橋。他們站在吊橋的金屬柵欄旁，他拿出素描本和鉛筆畫著河岸邊的城市，Helena倚著欄杆看他；風吹著她的頭髮，餘暉將她的臉龐照得紅通通的。

有時候，Helena會拉住他的手，在布魯克林的一條小巷內，「拜託不要過去，Steve，我們可以叫警察。」  
「不，那會來不及。」

他有一種熱忱，一份使命感，認為自己必須捍衛一個老婦人的錢包、一個過路客的好錶；解救被捉弄的少年，即使對方比他健壯。  
麻煩總是找上他，或者，如同別人眼中所見：他總是找上麻煩。

然後Bucky會帶著Jack或警察過來幫忙。

應該有幾次是Helena找來警察，他想。  
但在Steve的記憶中，永遠都是Bucky。

＊

聖誕節傍晚，Bucky出現在Steve家門口，頭髮凌亂，臉上帶著赤紅的掌印，腳上只有一隻鞋，嘴唇抿成一條線。  
「你猜怎麼著？」她故作幽默地說，「我爸最新的痛恨對象是聖誕節。」  
Steve笑不出來。  
他們找了個玻璃杯盛著雪，包上毛巾讓她冰敷，Steve的媽媽翻出了一雙舊鞋和一件舊外套給Bucky，並勸說她留下來吃晚餐。  
她堅持要幫忙，穿著那雙略大的鞋陪Rogers夫人在廚房內忙進忙出，動作熟練。  
Steve忽然意識到她某天會成為某人的妻子，感覺說不出地怪異。

飯後，他們三個人一起分享Steve母親醫院同事轉送的水果磅蛋糕，口感乾澀如土，一顆顆果乾像嵌在地層中的化石。他們配著水吃完了，每個人絕口不提Bucky父親的事，下定決心慶祝這個節日。

＊

在Steve和Helena交往一陣子之後某個時間點，他朦朧地覺知到他們終究要分手，他只希望它可以不斷被延遲。

結局發生在1936年的7月3日，隔天是Steve的生日；以往按例Bucky都會幫他慶生，不過今年她和Jack有約。

「我不是要你坐視不管，我只是要你保護自己。」  
當Helena開口時，Steve覺得自己內心緊縮，指尖發冷，彷彿被追討一筆他償還不了的債務。  
「是我不好……」他努力思考要怎麼說才能挽回她。  
她搖頭，「不，Steve，你很好。和你交往之後，我發現你是個英雄。但英雄的本質讓你時常身陷危險之中，每當你身陷危險我就擔驚受怕……我愛你也尊敬你，可是做你的情人光是只有愛和尊敬是不夠的，還需要包容，包容你讓她無止盡地憂心。我曾以為自己可以，我努力試過，然而我做不到。」  
「能做到這點的，本質上也是英雄吧。我一直覺得，跟你在一起，我好像也能變得跟你一樣好。但最後我畢竟不是那種人。」

她說話的時候含著眼淚；她走了；隔天是Steve的生日。

＊

1936年7月4日下午1點。

「Bucky？妳怎麼會在這裡？」  
「我想我剛剛被甩了，現在我們同是天涯淪落人。」她拍了拍他的上臂，「快打理一下你自己，和伯母說一聲，我們要出去。」  
「出去？去哪裡？」  
她揚起頭，勾起嘴角，微笑道，「柯尼島。」

＊

Bucky拉著他到柯尼島上的Palisades樂園，給他倆買了門票。Steve心情低落，毫無玩興，但他任由她帶路，因為Bucky的興致異樣地高。這讓Steve有點擔心，Bucky在難過時習慣表現出興高采烈的模樣來拉抬情緒──她討厭顯得沮喪。  
他希望她開心，知道她也希望他開心。

Steve陪著Bucky玩了兩、三個設施，接著一個攤位吸引了她的注意。那是個打靶的攤位，靶子懸掛在皮帶上，由機械帶動旋轉，玩家以步槍射擊，5發子彈全中便能得到獎品，平淡無奇，除了Bucky似乎對作為獎品的布偶熊很有興趣。  
於是他付了錢，拿起步槍瞄準，3發命中，2發打中後面的牆壁。  
她走過來，說自己也想要試一回，Steve向她示範了一下怎麼持槍，怎麼瞄準。  
Bucky依樣將槍托底板抵在肩膀關節內側，上身微微向右傾斜，臉頰貼著槍托，瞇起單眼。  
她的手臂沉穩，呼吸緩和，每發子彈都打在了靶上，幫他們贏得了一個熊玩偶。  
「哇喔，」她興奮得大喊，「你相信嗎？」

＊

她擅長時間的藝術，無論那是一首歌，一支舞，或是在最正確的時刻扣下板機。

＊

最後他們坐了Cyclone雲霄飛車。  
Bucky從很久以前就想搭那玩意兒，並且使盡各種方法說服了Steve一起上車。列車在扭轉如繩結的軌道上快速滑行，他們大聲尖叫，心臟在胸膛中劇烈跳動，幾乎有些發疼。那一瞬間這種生理上的心痛取代了心理上的心痛，他奇妙地感到如釋重負。  
從飛車上下來後，Bucky本想再坐一次，但Steve吐得一塌糊塗。她一手輕輕拍著他的背，一手拿出手帕遞給他擦嘴，提議兩人慢慢散步到地鐵站搭車回去。

他們並肩走在夜晚的沙灘上，朝北而行，遠方煙火正在施放，空中開起一朵朵紅橙藍白的火花。《The Star-Spangled Banner》的樂音模模糊糊傳來，Bucky隨著旋律哼唱起來，「在這自由的國土，勇者的家鄉。」  
突然之間她轉頭看向他，眼神發亮，臉上掛著孩子氣的笑容，「生日快樂，勇者。」

1936年7月4日下午7點03分。  
Steve第一次希望時間永遠停在某個片刻。

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文章原本發表在隨緣居上，後續會引起這麼大的風波是我始料未及的，事情發生後，我的感覺與其說是生氣，不如說是無奈。
> 
> 《This Heart Of Mine ( I Pledge)》涉及到了關於未成年性行為的爭議情節，我在隨緣上也解釋過，會安排這個情節是因為整體的劇情安排上有需要，在動機上並不是鼓吹戀童或兒童色情，我並沒有說這是夢幻的、值得嚮往的，而是說這是道德尚未充足發展的情況下，「會因為天真而犯錯不自知」，所犯下的錯。正如我之前的說明，兩個主角「只要他們年紀再大那麼一點點，對『性』所代表的意義稍微有點了解，懂得將它和欲望、和愛、和迷戀聯想在一起，他們就不會和對方做這樣的事」。
> 
> 在表達方式上，這篇也遠遠達不到構成色情所需要的「在客觀上足以刺激或滿足性慾」的程度。因為我從來不想去鼓勵和強調這樣的行為，是以在處理上盡量淡化，以免造成文章偏離主題。
> 
> 但或許情節太過爭議，即使是這樣的處理，顯然還是令許多人難以接受。不過我認為，講述不道德的情節，和鼓吹不道德的情節，終究不該一概而論。正如許多在作品中描寫強暴、亂倫情節的作者，其用心也並不是在鼓勵強暴和亂倫。
> 
> 至於OOC的問題，這篇文章既然是性轉，性質上可以說等於是AU。作者一開始就在注釋中標明會有OOC，因為我認為，身為女性的Bucky其性格和經歷，不可能和身為男性的Bucky一樣。相應來說，發生在她和美隊之間的劇情，以及他們之間的相處方式，也不會和原作一樣，這種偏離是AU中難以避免的。
> 
> 對於那些認為我在醜化美隊或Bucky的人，我捫心自問，不曾有這樣的意圖，也不曾做過這樣的描述，因此懇請您們先看完作品本身。因為這篇文章在被人轉述的過程中出現了很多原文中不存在的描寫和情節，這或許是傳播中不可免的現象，但錯誤的資訊必產生錯誤的理解，所產生的評斷，也必然是錯誤的。
> 
> 我私底下就這篇文在隨緣上被刪文的問題詢問過管理員，得知我的文章並未觸犯板規，但因為後續衍生的論戰已朝非理性的方向發展，並有越演越烈的趨勢，為了避免回文的言論走向更加極端，因此採取刪文的方式來制止。
> 
> 很遺憾隨緣選擇用這樣的方式來處理這個事件，然而要管理這麼大一個論壇畢竟不是一件輕鬆的事，這樣的處置我能夠體諒，只是總的來說，我並無法認同。  
> 日後個人任何的翻譯和自創作品皆會發表於AO3，我想這對於我自己和管理員來說，都是比較節省麻煩的。
> 
> 謝謝所有願意花時間精力閱讀這篇文章，並理解其用意，甚至是喜愛這篇文的朋友們，再多的言詞都無法表達我有多受感動、有多感謝你們。  
> 也謝謝那些願意花時間精力閱讀這篇文章，但因為我們對於色情的認知和對於情節描寫的解讀不同，而以不同標準和不同視角發出批判的人。某方面來說我們大家都是想在道德允許的範圍內，以藝術去呈現人生的真實，只是對於道德敏感題材的處理方式上，各有所見而已。  
> 至於心懷惡意的、或是僅聽他人轉述連文都沒看就嚴詞抨擊的人，我只能建議，人生苦短，把這方面的時間精力省下來，和家人說聲「我愛你」吧。
> 
> 最後，《This Heart Of Mine ( I Pledge)》會繼續更新於AO3上。歡迎讀者惠予心得或意見，但請保持理性，惡意鬧事擊的留言，我會予以刪除。


	2. Chapter 2

回家後，Steve發現自己的右肩窩有一塊淤血。  
以淺玫瑰色為中心，呈現直條狀的長方形，被青紫色所包圍。  
少見的、不是因捍衛正義的爭執所產生的傷。

他伸手觸碰它，感到一股悶痛。

＊

22歲，Bucky考上了護士學校，學費主要依靠她在高中畢業後工作所攢下的錢支付，她又找了兩份兼差，以負擔書本雜費及生活所需的開銷。  
她從中學起對護理產生興趣──照她的話說，「照顧病號照顧出了心得。」  
Steve認為Bucky會想成為護士是受到Steve當護士的母親影響，她在一定程度上構築了Bucky心中所期望的母親模樣。他沒說出來。  
Bucky對自己母親的記憶不多，只記得她和父親時常爭吵不休，他們砸碎家中所剩無幾的碗盤，他用掃帚將她壓在廚櫃上。  
也有一些比較好的回憶，她在某個冬夜試著帶Bucky離家出走，天氣很冷，她將外套脫下包裹在Bucky身上，那是Bucky一生中最感到為她所愛的時刻。  
後來不知為何，她們到了車站又折返回來，終究沒有走成。Bucky的父親在看到母女兩人走進家門的時候痛哭流涕，發誓下一次再也不會喝酒，再也不會動手打人。  
下一次，他又忘了他的誓言。  
然後有一天，她走成了，將Bucky留了下來。

Bucky的父親，哪怕是在他最差勁的時刻，也沒丟下過女兒。

「本質上，他是個好人。」  
當別人問到她的父親時，Bucky會這樣評論，像是要為他辯護什麼，儘管她並不完全相信。

＊

Bucky原諒自己母親身為女人所做的選擇，也努力試著原諒她身為母親的選擇。  
她仍在嘗試，Steve知道。

＊

1940年初春，Steve的母親得了重感冒，很快轉變為肺炎。Steve和Bucky為她找了他們所能負擔得起最好的醫院，兩個人一下班或下課後便去照顧她，但Rogers太太的病情每況愈下。  
Steve憂心忡忡，打算讓她轉往更好的醫院。他硬著頭皮向每個認識的熟人借錢，所得甚微（「對不起，Steve，我們沒有多餘的錢了」、「我愛莫能助，Steve，這筆錢你根本還不出來」）。Bucky考慮休學將學費拿回，當作她的醫藥費，Steve拒絕了。  
他們為這件事大吵一架。Steve認為他不能讓Bucky做這樣的犧牲，Bucky認為書還可以再唸，沒什麼比Steve母親的性命來得緊要。  
他們從沒機會為此再吵一次架。

＊

住院第14天的深夜，在Steve再度開口勸Bucky打消主意之前，在Bucky背著Steve遞交休學申請書之前，Sarah O'Brien Rogers離開了人間。

＊

關於Steve的母親是這樣的：  
她於1895年出生在愛爾蘭，18歲時和家人一起移民到紐約，在輪船上因暈浪吐得七葷八素，整個旅程呼吸間都是胃液的酸味。一家五口抵達新大陸，擠在位在頂樓、12坪大的小公寓裡，在下雨時用空罐頭盛裝滲漏的雨水。那一年，每個人都想家想得要命。  
19歲，她嫁給同鄉的鐘錶學徒。他告訴她自己夢想開間鐘錶舖，卻在美國介入第一次大戰後，為了「支持正義」，無視懷孕妻子的懇求，執意從軍，從此音信全無。  
懷孕八個月，她收到一紙陣亡通知書：「很遺憾地通知您，您的丈夫Joseph Rogers不幸於……」她痛哭失聲，她擦擦眼淚，挺著大肚子在各政府機關間奔波，填寫各式表格和遞交資料，以獲取她所能得到的撫卹金和補助。Steve出生後她搬到布魯克林，進入一間公立醫院工作，先是當清潔工，後來接受護理訓練取得資格，轉而擔任護佐。  
她盡可能和值大夜班的同事換班，好賺取多一點薪資，薪水大多花在兒子的醫藥費上。她常慌張地帶著兒子到急診室。她滿臉倦容，說話輕聲細語，在兒子挑掉燉菜裡不喜歡的胡蘿蔔時，帶著無奈而縱容的微笑看著他。  
她過得艱苦。很大程度上來說，這種艱苦和她兒子的體弱多病是分不開的。但她從不曾放棄他，連這樣的念頭從腦海中一閃而逝也不曾有過。

＊

Sarah偶爾和朋友打撲克牌，不賭錢；她為數不多的興趣之一。  
她在Steve小時候教他認過牌型。  
Fullhouse，她說。他跟著她唸，Fullhouse。

他看著只剩自己一個人居住的公寓，想起這件事。  
那兒空蕩蕩的。

＊

他辦不起葬禮，只能訂個便宜的棺木幫Sarah下葬。Bucky在Steve的母親的棺材上放上鮮花，和他一起看著那個木箱子被泥土慢慢淹沒。  
她陪著Steve走回家，在門口與他道別。  
「有什麼我幫得上忙的地方儘管說。」她說。  
「沒事的，Bucky，我能夠一個人面對。」  
「但你可以不必一個人面對，」她看著他，語氣堅定，眼神認真，「我會陪你直到最後。」

＊

她沒有。她沒有陪他到最後。  
她死在1944年的那輛列車上。

＊

戰爭一開始是遠方的故事，它發生在歐洲和遠東，因為其距離而顯得有些面目模糊，像是天際一朵低垂的烏雲。  
再大的風雨也起於一朵烏雲。

這朵烏雲逐漸擴大，美國開始修改中立的態度，但那仍然是他人之事。戰爭在別人的國土進行，死難的是他國人民。他們同情哀悼，提供物資，租借武器；他們道德譴責，限制出口，凍結資產；他們不想踏出家門口去。

1941年12月7日，日本偷襲珍珠港，戰爭突然變成一件和「本土」有關的事，突然間這國家和他國共享了苦難，被掩蓋的良心滋生了起來。  
他們覺得自己有種必須挺身而出的義務，這種義務建立在同仇敵愾上。

他們踏出家門前往歐亞，自認正義之師。什麼是正義？正義就是幫助朋友，打倒敵人。

那個良心向來無所遮掩的、總在他人的戰役中挺身而出的小個子，也踏出布魯克林的家門，走進了募兵處。

他期盼成為正義之師。什麼是正義？正義是保護良善，抵抗邪惡。

1942年，Bucky成為註冊護士後的隔年，Steve下定決心要從軍。

＊

如果Steve的母親還活著，肯定會為兒子和亡夫一樣選擇踏上戰場而悲傷。但Steve那令她生前時刻擔憂的體格阻攔了他，體檢書宣判他不宜當兵，要他留守家鄉。  
「別一副那麼失望的模樣，」護士將體檢結果遞給他，「有很多途徑可以支持前線將士，你該覺得自己很幸運。」  
Steve將那張紙折成四折，收入外套口袋，食指摸著紙角走回家。  
三個星期後，他到另一個募兵處，依舊在基本資料欄上填妥姓名，只不過這一次，他來自巴爾的摩。  
他有一種性格特質，混合了父親的固執與母親的堅韌，有人稱之為一意孤行，有人稱之為擇善固執，一股恆常的驅力。  
而他堅持不應看著強者欺凌弱者，惡人欺壓善人，自己卻袖手旁觀。

＊

首先逮到Steve捏造資料的是Bucky的護校同學（他對那女孩毫無印象，但很顯然對方認得他）。大約是Steve在第三次試圖加入陸軍時，他將體檢表拿給護士，她拿著那張紙瞧了又瞧，然後抬起頭問他，「哦，Steve Rogers，Bucky知道你是羅德島人嗎？」  
他耳根赤紅，感到羞恥與恐懼，用眼角餘光看著門口，琢磨著要不要趁她轉身時走出去。  
但她沒發現（或者是沒戳破）Steve的小謊，照樣讓他做完體檢，然後在體格欄位蓋上4F的章。

隔天，Bucky見到他時，已經聽說了這件事，臉上難得失去笑容，表情嚴肅。  
「你知道亂填資料是犯法的吧？」她說，語氣沉重，「你可能會被抓去關，最糟糕的是你可能會被徵召。」  
「我知道，」他提出辯駁，「但那麼多人在前線為反抗侵略而戰，我不能在後方什麼也不做，我也該去的。」  
她皺起眉頭，「誰說留在布魯克林就是什麼也不做了？你並不需要證明什麼。」  
「我沒有要證明什麼，我只是想要為所應為。」  
她抿了抿嘴，像是不滿意這個答案，但最後還是勾勒成一抹微笑，「算了。」

算了。她決定。

他們沒再針對這個問題多談，兩個人步行一起去吃晚餐，同桌的還有另一個叫Hannah的女孩。Bucky介紹他們認識，Steve從Hannah一見到自己時失望的表情，就知道她不會吃完這頓飯。  
Bucky顯然也知道。當Hannah藉口要去街上打公用電話，拎著皮包走出門口久久沒有回來，Bucky沒有對此抱怨或不耐，只是將自己那份蘋果派遞給了Steve。  
他用叉子從尖端處將派碎開，一口一口吃著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫作依然龜速…幸運的話希望可以保持週更吧！靈感大神保佑我啊！！


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky對女孩們對於Steve的態度有一套觀點。  
「只要了解你多一些，她們都會喜歡上你的。」她評論道。  
Steve舉了Helena當例子，認為即使她們了解他，也會選擇遠離他，就和不了解時一樣。  
Bucky反駁，說不是她們離開他，而是被他留下。依她之見，Steve現在正有如體格纖弱、羽毛細軟的雛鳥，被困在布魯克林這個狹小的巢穴中。然而鳥必飛翔，魚必泅泳；一旦他骨骼茁壯，羽毛豐滿，便會脫離地上，飛行高遠，到時他會找到一起翱翔的伴侶。

大多數人若聽到Bucky這個說法，知道她將這個連穩定的長期工作都沒有的瘦弱小子比喻為高翔的鳥，必定會笑話她。  
但她深信不移。

＊

Steve高中畢業後的第一份工作是在碼頭為一間食品工廠搬運番茄罐頭，維持了不到三天。他搬不動其他人所能搬的量，又一副隨時將氣喘發作的模樣，工頭不忍心地叫他過去，塞給他一天份的工資，告訴他不用再來  
第二份工作的老闆Robinson先生經營一間雜貨店，是個虔誠的基督徒，奉公守法，待人和善。Robinson先生每週上教堂禮拜和奉獻所得，在鄰居月底手頭拮据時樂於讓他們賒賬，從不催繳；也曾因多收了顧客1美分而走上四條街去歸還。他以週薪5美元雇用Steve，不介意這個小個子請病假的次數多了些，或是在送貨的途中惹上麻煩。  
Robinson先生自認是公義之人，他相信上帝將愛與救贖賜給祂的選民，令行為純善的人得升天堂，這群人不包括同性戀、異教徒和猶太人。其中最可恨的是猶太人，這群貪婪的叛徒應該為耶穌被釘死於十字架上負責（Steve曾努力向他說明耶穌也是猶太人，然而Robinson先生堅稱既然耶穌是上帝之子，聲稱祂屬於人世間任何種族都是荒謬可笑的）。  
他欣賞納粹的社會福利政策，贊同他們將猶太人自社會上隔離、拔除的做法。他似乎沒發現這有違教義中對慈愛的強調，也不在乎猶太人是否也擁有人權。  
「就像警察把罪犯關在牢裡，不用考量有沒有侵害這些人自由的問題。」他說。  
「可他們並有沒犯罪！警察也不應憑不正義的法令抓人！」  
Steve和他多次就此爭執，直到Robinson先生再也受不了Steve對自己觀點的蔑視，「孩子，你是個正直的年輕人，但你應該要好好認識上帝，和祂對世界的安排。」  
「恕我直言，您只是將自己的仇恨披上了神的外衣，濫用了神的名義而已。」  
Robinson先生狠狠地瞪了他一眼，克制住想揮拳的衝動，用力地關上店門。  
第三個工作是印刷廠的歸字工人，將活版印刷用的鉛字一個個收納到各自的字架上。Steve做得細心，人也勤勞，美中不足的是他的身體狀況負擔不起他的勤勞。  
工作五個月後他得了重感冒，將近一個星期臥病在床，他們找了另一個人取代他。

他後來又換過三、四個工作，沒有一個延續超過一年。  
大多數時候Steve靠打工維生，幹得最久的工作是兼差幫一本名不見經傳的地方雜誌畫連環漫畫。

＊

1943年5月，離Steve上次擁有一份正式的工作已經半年。  
他24歲，沒有工作，沒有家人，沒有伴侶。  
別人看著他，看著那弱不禁風的體格和蒼白嚴肅的臉，看著他穿著父親所留下的、不合身形也不合時代的舊衣服，只看到一個前途黯淡的年輕人：他找得到工作嗎？他能活得到50歲嗎？他過得起吃飽穿暖的生活嗎？  
他們看到Steve為了某個陌生人挺身而出，搞得自己灰頭土臉，傷痕累累，說道，「Steve，難道你就不能遠離麻煩嗎？」  
但是他還有Bucky，Bucky會和他一起衝進麻煩之中，在他滿臉塵土時遞手帕給他，為他的傷口上藥。

一切還是老樣子。

1943年5月，Steve Rogers還是Steve Rogers，不放棄見義勇為，不放棄尋找工作，不放棄挑戰從軍。  
他前途黯淡，但心懷希望。

＊

轉捩點。  
決定性改變所發生的時間點。  
事件走向開始截然不同的時刻。  
對Jamie Barnes來說，轉捩點出現在1944年1月24日，行經阿爾卑斯山的火車上。  
對Steve Rogers來說，轉捩點是1943年6月14日，一間不起眼的募兵處。  
現在他們還不知道它什麼時候到來，但即使是它發生的那一刻，他們也渾然無覺。  
轉捩點只在回憶中顯得明晰，自種種形象模糊的昔日風景中躍然而出，銳利得彷彿具有稜角。

＊

1943年6月13日，Bucky拿了一張門票給Steve，「明天我休假，一起去吧？」  
Steve瞄了一眼，票上印著：明日世界博覽會。  
他明知故問道，「去哪裡？」  
她翹起嘴角，「去未來。」  
Bucky憧憬未來，未來更好也更壞。  
不管怎麼說，那總歸是未來。

他用拇指撫摩了那張票兩下，「不會是一個約會吧？」  
「當然是一個約會，」Bucky嘻嘻笑著，「我和Cliff，你和Prima。我有預感，這次會不一樣。」  
Steve聽Bucky提起過Cliff，家裡做五金生意的小夥子，他在露營活動中摔斷了腿，住院時認識了Bucky。  
他問起Prima，Bucky向他解釋是Cliff的表妹，和父母到紐約拜訪親戚，「她人挺不錯，我想你會喜歡她。」  
Steve懷疑Prima未必會喜歡他，但他向Bucky道了聲謝，把票收進襯衫口袋裡。

隔天Steve準時赴約。  
情況比他想像得好，Prima不像大多數女孩一樣對他態度冷淡，只是顯得有點內向。  
Cliff身材健壯，有張溫和平實的臉，笑容滿面。  
「這是我最好的朋友，Steve。」Bucky向他們介紹他。  
他們逛過一個又一個展區，看Phineas Horton展示他最新研究的人造人，IMB展出使用打洞卡的電子計算機，LMS展示最新型的蒸氣火車。  
Bucky看得起興，仗著自己當天穿的是褲裝，索性親身試跳了一回Life Saver糖果公司提供的定點跳傘。  
Cliff和Steve一起站在高台下方觀看，驚嘆道，「她簡直什麼都不怕，不是嗎？」

當天的重頭戲是Stark工業展示該公司最新的動力技術。  
他們站在人群中，看著Howard Stark在展場女郎的歌舞中上台，聲言未來的汽車再也不用接觸地面行駛。  
Bucky勾著Cliff的手臂，專注地看著台上，Prima害羞地站在Steve身邊。他將手上的爆米花遞向她，她舉起手掌，搖搖頭拒絕了。  
Howard的女郎們拿起台上汽車的輪胎，他打開操控器的開關，拉下槓桿，車身緩緩升起，所有人都看得目瞪口呆。  
神奇的時刻沒有維持很久，下一個瞬間，汽車便掉落地面。  
Howard未因這個意外顯得尷尬，氣定神閒地轉頭面向群眾，「我有說『再過幾年』，對吧？」  
Bucky被這句妙語逗笑了，Cliff愉快地在她臉頰上輕輕啄了一下。  
Steve聽到他身邊冒出一聲小小的、帶著受傷與失落的「啊」。  
Prima今天會到這裡來，是因為心有期待，她的期待落空了。  
這個期待不在Steve的身上，哪怕一絲一毫。

他轉過頭去，想找一個比較好的藉口離開，然後他看到那張募兵海報。  
它說：我要你。

為什麼不追尋他的期待？

＊

Steve走進博覽會裡的陸軍招募中心，牆上貼著美軍在歐洲英勇作戰的照片，還有一張大型的士兵合照海報，其中一個士兵的臉部是面反射鏡，人只要站在前方的踏台上，便能看見自己穿著軍服的模樣。  
Steve站了上去，鏡中只露出他的額頭。  
一個人拍拍他的肩，他轉過頭去，看到Bucky。  
「我就知道你在這兒，」她笑著說，「走吧，約會還沒結束呢！」  
「你們先去吧，我等下就來。」  
「你還是想嘗試，對嗎？」笑容消失了，取而代之的是憂慮的表情，「Steve，你知道，除了當兵以外，世界上還有很多工作可以做。」  
「我知道，但其他人都正為了保家衞國賣命，我不能置身事外。」  
她盯著他，嘆了一口氣，「你是個正義感過剩的混蛋，不是嗎？」  
「還是個頑固的混蛋，」他說，微微笑著，「妳知道我會一直試的。」  
「你當然會，」她揉揉額角，「希望你別稱心如意。」  
他搖頭，「這願望太惡劣了，小惡棍。」  
她輕笑了一聲，接著又恢復嚴肅的表情，「Steve，有件事我想告訴你。我上星期接受了紅十字會的招募，後天就要去歐洲。」  
他訝異地看著她，「什麼？」  
「我想做正確的事。就像你說的，那麼多人冒著生命危險在作戰，總要有人照顧他們。」  
Steve內心千頭萬緒，不知該做何感想。然後他想起一件事，「Cliff知道嗎？」  
「我還沒告訴他。」她沉默了一下，「你說，他會等我嗎？」  
「他會的，妳值得被等待。」  
「別說連你自己也不相信的事，你是個差勁的騙子，Steve。我就是想……趁我們還沒有真正開始交往，他沒那麼喜歡我，我也還沒那麼喜歡他的時候離開，省得彼此傷心。你說這樣會不會很自私？」  
「不會的。」  
「這次你說的是真心話。」她微笑，「好啦，我要走了，Cliff還在等我跟他跳支舞呢！」  
「多保重，Bucky。」  
「你也是，Steve。別做傻事。」  
他們兩個彼此揮手，好像這是個再尋常不過的道別一樣。  
很多年後Steve仍無法理解他們怎能表現得如此平淡，如此地稀鬆平常。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於進入了電影劇情的部分……\QwQ/


	4. Chapter 4

7分鐘之後，Steve會走進招募中心的體檢處，遇見Abraham Erskine博士，並出乎意料地拿到1A的體檢證明。

75分鐘之後，他打開家門，將外套掛在入口的衣帽架上，將那張紙自口袋中拿出，攤在桌上，在昏暗的燈光下看了又看。

77分鐘之後，他將體檢證明書收進矮櫃的抽屜裡，打開收音機，走到廚房，倒一杯水，將所有該吃的藥都吃了。

89分鐘之後，他躺在床上，想著後天要去為Bucky送別。

＊

Bucky害怕許多東西。  
她害怕黑暗，害怕蛞蝓，害怕Steve的氣喘發作，害怕他的各種疾病（Steve得猩紅熱那次她最為懼怕。Sarah擔心兒子把疾病傳染給她，堅決不肯讓她進屋探望，Bucky想辦法從防火梯爬到Steve房間的窗前，看見他全身紅疹，以為他快要死了，哭得要命，直到Sarah說服她Steve在吃了抗生素之後病況已經穩定，才紅著眼睛乖乖離去），害怕她父親某天因喝了過多的酒而倒地不起。

中學時她和Steve一起看了Bela Lugosi演的《White Zombie》。他們負擔不起票錢，躲在戲院的後門偷偷看完了整部片。回家後，Bucky接連做了兩三天惡夢。她夢見自己像片中的女主角一樣，被壞人下了毒藥，變成沒有意志，任人擺佈的行尸走肉。在她身邊的是其他的殭屍，他們臉上什麼表情都沒有，眼神呆滯：沒有靈魂的空殼。

那陣子Bucky總是要Steve保證，若她變成了那樣子，他一定要拯救她，或是將她摧毀。  
「那只是一部電影，Bucky。」他安慰她說。  
「我知道，但想到一個人變成毫無自我的傀儡那真是……真的是……太噁心了。」

她痛恨人不能夠是人。  
她害怕自己不能夠是自己。

＊

他們以為分別時會有許多重要的話想說，像電影裡通常演的那樣，實際上說出口的都是一些平凡的瑣事。  
那些沉重的事他們彼此心知肚明，事先想好了該怎樣開口、想好了對方怎麼回答，於是決定對此保持沉默。  
這可能是他們有生之年最後一次見面，Bucky不一定能活著回來，Steve可能會死在戰場。  
刺刀；子彈；砲彈；傷寒；敗血病；火焰；河水；飢饉。  
他們不談這個。

他們談展望公園附近的那間舊書店（少年時他們曾在同一個星期的不同日子，在同一間舊書店看完《Peter Pan And Wendy》的小說，並且迫不及待地想告訴對方劇情。Steve當時深為F. D. Bedford為故事畫的插圖著迷，常和Bucky模仿畫裡的構圖搬演起書中劇情。她有時是Wendy，有時是Hook，而他總是扮演Peter Pan）；談鄰居Sullavan太太風濕的老毛病又發作了（Steve小時候，母親若是值班無法準備晚餐，便會拜託Sullavan太太讓Steve到她們家吃晚餐）；談Steve那些英勇而又愚蠢的義行（Bucky最愛提Steve五年級在隔壁班Peter被同學欺負時出面勸阻的事。他慘烈但成功地趕跑了那兩個人，而她在說這個故事時總是加油添醋，於是欺負Peter的惡霸一路增加到二十幾個，直到Steve抗議，「一個班級根本沒那麼多人！」）

Steve想告訴Bucky他獲得徵召的事，又不想在這樣的時刻和Bucky爭執（雖然她最終總是由著他），一句話含在口中，直到舌頭發苦。  
「聽說我們可能會隨著107步兵師一起行動」她對他說，「我記得你說過你父親當年也是107步兵師。」  
「是的，他為正義而捐軀。」  
Bucky眨了眨眼，「我會努力讓那些為正義而戰的大兵們不要捐軀。」

＊

然後他吻了她，她吻起來像沾滿雨水的黑土壤。  
又或者那是七十年後，他吻著她那座空墳上，蒼苔遍佈的墓碑。

＊

1943年6月16日下午2點28分，Steve Rogers和Jamie Barnes在紐約分別，他沒有吻她。  
道別時她笑著在他左肩拍了一下，回家的一路上，Steve感到那兒透著酸楚又發著光。  
他不清楚為什麼。

隔天，Steve入伍，遇到了Peggy Carter。  
她的長相艷麗，走路抬頭挺胸，帶著股傲氣，在新兵訓練上一拳打倒了用輕浮語氣調侃她的士兵。這點沒有嚇到那群大兵，反而更受她吸引。她一出現操場上，他們便力求表現，想引起她的注意。

每個人在求學階段時都遇過一種女孩：出身教養良好的家庭，成績優異，運動在行，外表亮麗，從不乏男孩們的喜愛，也不乏其他女孩的厭惡。  
別人的好惡對她們沒有影響，因她們自知傑出。  
Peggy未必是這樣的女孩，但事實也相去不遠。  
如果說Steve在少年時代對這樣的女孩沒有一絲朦朧的憧憬，那就是說謊。然而現在他看著Peggy的一舉一動，內心升起的不是愛戀的悸動，而是激賞的情懷。

他欣賞Peggy，像欣賞一朵夏日怒放的紅玫瑰。  
Peggy也欣賞他，像欣賞一棵小松。

（Bucky則有如白色的茉莉。）  
（然後Steve意識到，他將Bucky拿來與其他女孩比較。）  
（那天晚上他睡不安穩，醒來時一身冷汗。）  
（他躺在床上，聽著營區草叢裡的蟲鳴，靜靜地等待天亮。）

＊

在Steve入伍時，他們說，他們要一個最好的士兵，未來強化士兵的雛型。  
Phillips上校，S.S.R.，「他們」。  
Steve不是他們期盼在軍隊中看到的那種人，他不知道自己怎麼會成為他們認為最好的那個，直到Erskine博士在實驗前夕與他促膝長談。  
有時你只需要成為一個人眼中最好的。

現在他躺在注射血清的儀器裡，感到全身肌肉與骨骼如抽芽般展開，由內往外的劇痛不斷推展。  
Steve的理智告訴自己再幾分鐘一切都會結束，但在感覺裡，整個過程彷彿永恆。他的意識一部分困在這如棺材般的鐵殼裡，困在四分五裂的痛苦中；一部分逸出沉重的身體，跳脫空間與時間的限制，漂入過往的時光。  
他想到Erskine博士問他的那個問題，「你想上戰場殺納粹？」  
想到他自己的回答：他並不想殺死誰，只是不喜歡有人傷害人，和有人被傷害。  
想到在灰濛濛的陰天中，看起來陰鬱陳悶的樓房公寓。  
想到沉入河岸的落日。  
想到鉛筆在紙張上摩擦的聲音。  
想到如釋重負逃開的背影。  
想到將自己從地上拉起的手。  
想著布魯克林。

＊

（他的身體茁壯，靈魂卻彷彿越來越小，縮在一個小小的蛋殼中。  
他全身抽搐，猛力掙扎，想破殼而出。）

然後他跑。  
追著那個殺人兇手，跑過大街，跑過小巷，越過擋道的障礙，呼吸平順。  
有生以來第一次，不再因劇烈的運動感到氣喘連連，胸痛如絞。  
但他心中只有震驚和憤怒。

＊

超級士兵血清實驗前夕，Erskine博士到Steve所住的營房，帶著一瓶酒。  
Steve問了那個困惑他的問題：為什麼選擇他？  
博士回答強者不會珍惜力量，當他們獲得它，只會任意揮霍；心懷正義的弱者才懂得力量的價值，將它用在正途。  
「血清會讓好的更好，壞的更壞，」博士舉起酒杯，喝了一口，「這就是我選擇你的原因，有個英雄已經存在於你的內心，你需要的只是成為他。」  
Steve從他的話語中感受到一股溫暖，「謝謝。」  
「明天過後，一切都將不同，整個世界會看見你的本質。」他微笑說，忽然想到了什麼，「有心上人嗎？有沒有哪個姑娘在等你？」  
Steve笑著搖頭。  
「這種事就像跳舞一樣，有一天你會找到正確的舞伴，和你跳出相配的舞步。」  
「我不會跳舞。」  
「當你找到對的人，自然而然就會跳了。我和我的妻子……」  
他突然停下，表情悵然，Steve知道他想到了生命中遭遇的壞事，令人鬱鬱寡歡的回憶。  
博士從坐著的床墊上站起身來，揮了揮手，「你可以試著約約看Carter探員，我很確定她對你有些好感。」  
「我們才認識不到一個星期。」Steve有點尷尬地說。  
「所以才需要約她，去好好了解她。」他頓了一下，繼續道，「你可能不知道，Peggy剛加入S.S.R.時，他們說她太漂亮、太聰明，應該在後方受保護，不該跑到軍隊裡來，但真相是他們不認為一個女人能辦到什麼。當然，Peggy證明那些人錯了。她以身犯險，臥底潛入Hydra的基地，救出了被Johann Schmidt囚禁的科學家。」  
「她是個勇敢的女中豪傑。」  
「是的，她是。」博士將酒飲盡，把玻璃杯放到床頭櫃上，「她救的那個科學家，那就是我。」

那天Peggy Carter告訴Abraham Erskine，他的妻女兩年前便因傷寒死在達豪集中營。  
兩年來他為了拯救她們，不眠不休地幫Schmidt研究超級士兵血清，卻只是為一個空洞的希望將自己出賣給惡魔。  
那天他痛哭流涕，哭到聲音嘶啞，頭腦發疼。  
她一直在旁陪著他。


End file.
